The Keeper
by MariskaRose
Summary: NEW CHAPTER!A harrowing case takes another turn when the niece of of the team gets attacked.
1. Default Chapter

"Hi," Olivia Benson said to the rest of her colleagues as she walked up to her desk at NYPD. Munch and Fin nodded their hello's.

"Hi," her partner, Elliot Stabler said. She sat down in her seat and began flicking through various sheets of paper. Elliot looked at her.

"You ok?" he asked. She looked up and put a hand on her head. She looked up.

"My sister," Olivia muttered.

"You wanna talk?" Elliot offered.

"No, thanks…" Olivia said shaking her head. "We heard anything about the young DB?"

"Yes, lab report is just in." her boss Captain Craigen said shaking a sheet of paper. "Female, aged 18, name Samantha Fleeting. Cause of death; strangulation. From the wounds she sustained, was tortured and rape kit came back positive. She was raped more than once." The team lowered their heads in respect and disgust. "Munch and Fin, I want you tracing this girls last movements, talk to neighbours, pedestrians etc. Stabler, Benson, I want you to go to the Fleeting family and break the unfortunate news." They all stood up and took their leave.

Craigen walked in to his office. Something about this case seemed familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it but it made him uncomfortable. He decided to cross- reference all possible information on the young girl, to put his mind at ease…

* * *

Olivia and Elliot walked back in to the station. They were drained. It was the part of the job they hated. It wasn't just the horrific things they saw every day, but the families who had their worlds ripped apart. The anguish and heartache caused.

The solemn sights of Fin, Munch and Craigen sat around a desk met them. They walked over puzzled.

"Leads?" Elliot asked.

"We got a serial." Said Munch bitterly.

"What?" Olivia asked shocked.

"Yeah we got another 6 victims with the same MO, latest being Samantha Fleeting." Craigen informed them. "Perp was never caught and nothing was ever heard of him again. The case was left unsolved and it looks like he's back." He handed files to Olivia and Elliot.

"Jennifer Moores, Cassie Wilkinson, Shannyn Bailton, Luisa Owens, Bryony Entwistle, Marie Broker. All 18, all from New York. Murdered in that order. Marie was murdered two and a half years ago." Craigen told them. They looked through the file, disgusted at the pictures.

"We have got to find this sick son of a bitch." Barked Munch.

"And we will." Fin said quietly.

"Before we start this properly, I want you to read through the case files, I want you to know everything that happened to these girls. Then we move forward." Craigen ordered. He turned and walked back to his room. The rest turned to their files and began to read.

* * *

The young brunette staggered in to the NYPD building. Her hair was matted, her face tear stained and dirty. She had scratches all over her legs, blood trickling down.

"Excuse me miss, can I help you?" an officer asked.

"Can you tell me where I can find Olivia Benson is please?" she managed in between huge sobs. He went to take her arm as she looked unsteady. She flinched.

"Please…." She whispered. He eyed her.

"Upstairs second door on right." He said quietly. He was about to offer to go and get her but she'd gone.She ran as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face. She easily found the door and pushed it open. It had looked heavier than it was and opened with a crash. Some of the room turned to look at her. She looked frantically for Olivia.

* * *

Olivia heard the crash of the door and turned about to say something about being careful, when she saw the girl. She stood up and ran over to her. She was a mess. Olivia's heart pounded. She walked the girl slowly back to her desk, her arm around her shoulder.

"Lydia, what happened?" Olivia asked, holding the girl at arms length, looking at her.

"I said no, Aunt Olivia, I swear I said no." the girl managed. She let the tears flow freely from there, loud and uncontrolled. Olivia looked mortified but nevertheless took her niece and pulled her in to her chest, holding her tight.


	2. Found?

"How's she doing?" asked Elliot, standing in the hall at the hospital. Olivia turned and sighed.

"Ok, considering…" Olivia said quietly. "I just can't believe it. I mean from what she's said so far it looks like our serial."

"Great." Muttered Elliot. Munch and Fin walked down the corridor, looking somewhat pleased.

"News?" Elliot asked. Munch smiled his wry smile.

"We got a hit off the semen." Fin explained. Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? I read the file,he's never left DNA before." She asked.

"Aunt Olivia…" Lydia cried from her room. Olivia turned. Her face unable to hide the heartache she felt.

"I'll be through in a second, sweet." She said softly as she could.

"Looks like he screwed up. They all do eventually. Belongs to the lead suspect from two years ago: Nathaniel Jameson. He's in the system for molesting two teenagers in '89. We're going to pick him up now, thought you'd want to know…" Fin finished

"Thanks. I'm going to go. " Olivia said turning to enter the room. Fin and Munch nodded and walked back down the corridor.

"Olivia I don't want to sound cold but we're going to have to take a statement." Elliot spoke quietly.

"I know. I'll see what…" Olivia started. Elliot rested his hand on her arm and smiled softly. She smiled back, comforted by his presence. She walked into the room.

"Doctor says we can go," Lydia said quietly. "Where's mum?" She was shocked by everything.

"I'm not sure sweets, Lydia, we need to going to take a statement…" Olivia carefully mentioned. She looked carefully at her young niece, who looked pathetically, young and shaken.

"Ok…" she whispered.

* * *

Three sharp raps came at the door.

"Nathaniel Jameson, we got a few questions." Munch shouted through the run down door. They heard noises on the other side of the door.

"If that's now obvious I dunno what is." Muttered Fin dryly. Munch rapped three more times. The door opened the smallest bit and a head poked around the side.

"Nathaniel Jameson?"

"Yeah…" the voice barked.

"We got a few questions." Fin responded coldly. Munch barged in.

"You can't just come in here!" Jameson shouted fiercely.

"Sit down, shut up and answer the questions. We got a search warrant." Munch barked, they'd been straight to Alex after they'd spoken to Olivia. Given the nature of the crimes and the evidence they had, she got them a search warrant straight away.

The sudden smell hit him in his face and he felt the bile rise to the back of his throat.

"Where were you yesterday?" Munch asked.

"Here!" Jameson exclaimed. Munch smiled sarcastically. All he could think of were the victims of this guy, of Lydia.

Fin and other forensic experts wandered through the entire house. He looked in the wardrobe, cupboards, gutted the whole place – found nothing.

Fin grabbed the mattress and threw it in frustration. He was normally a cool, calm and collected officer, but this was taking its toll on him. Something caught his eye, under a pillow. He stopped and cocked his head trying to see. He strode over to the fallen pillowcase. The officer bent down. It was a pack of photographs. He opened them. He felt his stomach churn.

"Jesus Christ," escaped his lips. "John you might want to see this."


	3. It's him

"Olivia I want you to stay with me." Lydia begged quietly. They were back at Police Headquarters. Olivia's arm around her niece.

"Of course I will." She spoke softly. "I just gotta speak to my boss for a second and I'll be right back." Lydia nodded. Olivia steered her over to some chairs and grabbed her a coffee. Olivia walked over to Craigen.

"Anything?" she'd been on tenterhooks since Fin and Munch had left her at the hospital.

"Nothing yet Olivia, I'm sure they're just going through thoroughly." He assured her. Just as he finished speaking Elliot joined them.

"Olivia I've got to ask this, but where's her mum?" he asked. Olivia looked up.

"My sister, she has difficulties, she doesn't really care much. Lydia came to New York so someone was at least nearby…all the good it did." Olivia shook her head.

"Olivia this is not your fault ok! What this sicko did you couldn't prevent." Elliot insisted.

"Of course," she muttered, "I'm going to go and sit in with Lydia, who's doing the interview?"

"I will." Elliot said.

"I'll go get her ready. Be careful Elliot…please." She pleaded. He nodded reassuringly.

* * *

"Well, well, well…" Munch muttered dramatically as he took the photos. Immediately his fingers touched something soft. He flipped the photo over. He showed what he found to Fin. Fin shook his head. Munch stalked through the small flat to Jameson.

"What the hells this?" he asked abruptly. He shoved the photos in Jameson's face. He tried to back away.

"I…I…I dunno," he answered.

"Dunno… Or don't wanna tell us?" Munch barked. "You got pictures of 6 dead girls, gagged, what appears to be their hair cellotaped on the back, keeping as souvenir? Then you got another of girl who just escaped… coincidence?"

"You're under arrest." Fin said happily. He grabbed his arms and handcuffed them.

* * *

"A group of us had been at a club and I was walking home." Lydia started. She was holding Olivia's hand tightly. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Did your friends offer to walk with you?" Elliot asked softly. Silence. Olivia squeezed her niece's hand for support.

"No. They were going back to their boyfriend's homes. I've done it before and its always been fine, I've never minded." Lydia explained getting quieter. "I took a short cut through Central Park. I got out the other side and I heard a van pull up. I turned and saw a guy walk jump out…" her voice was barely a whisper. Olivia's hand was white. The tears were freely flowing down Lydia's face. Olivia struggled to control herself.

"Can you remember what he looked like?" Elliot probed gently.

"Not then but later on …Medium height, blond hair, blue eyes, he was strong…" Lydia explained, her voice rising, she felt stupid for not knowing anything specific.

"Lydia, it's ok don't worry about it, honey." Olivia calmed her down. She could barely feel her hand and her anger was overwhelming.

"I walked a little faster, I mean you don't think this could ever happen to you, but I just felt a little uncomfortable. Next thing I know he had his hand around my mouth, and the other around my waist… He told me if I screamed or fought back he'd kill me…. He dragged me to the van and through me in. Tied me and shoved duct tape over my mouth and punched me… Drove off somewhere I dunno where… Another guy helped drag me out… I was put in a building, and then they….they….oh god...they raped me" Lydia began to really cry. Huge heaving sobs…Olivia took her in her arms wishing she could make everything disappear.

"Elliot can we have a break please…" Olivia said.

"Of course…"

Olivia helped the girl up.

"I love you Aunt Olivia." She gasped in between sobs. Olivia walked her out of the room to get a drink. She smiled at Elliot for understanding.

"Get up there and quit your attitude." Munch snapped at Jameson. They walked up the stairs of Police HQ. Fin and Munch on either side of him. Alex met them on the stairs, before they walked into the main room. She nodded towards them, signalling they could interview him straight away.

"We're going straight for a little chat." Fin said.

"I'm sorry Olivia," Lydia said. Olivia looked up.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything." Olivia said. Lydia dried her eyes and turned and looked round the station. The doors opened. Lydia giggled. Olivia turned surprised.

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"Remember that time, we were in that high class glass shop and you turned and broke all those glasses?" Lydia giggled, softly again. Olivia thought back. Lydia must have been about 10. A small smile spread across her face.

"Yeah…although a little random…" Olivia remarked kindly.

"We got cups and it beats feeling depressed…" Lydia said quietly. She smiled to her self, glad her Aunt Olivia was there, the woman she looked upon as her mother. She saw someone familiar out of the corner of her eye. She looked carefully and felt her blood run cold. Every muscle in her body froze. The cup slowly fell from her hands.

Olivia looked over.

"Lydia…" Olivia started.

Lydia screamed. The whole room fell silent as her scream echoed through the room.

"Lydia what?" Olivia said loudly.

"It's him," she whispered… "It's him."


	4. Anderson

"Nate?" a young blonde haired man said shocked as Fin and Munch entered the silent room. They looked at him

* * *

"What? Where?" Olivia asked, going in to full police mode. The room turned and stared at her .A young man in the eye line of Lydia, tried to shuffle out of the room.

Olivia saw him and stalked over, her back covered by Cragen. Elliot held Lydia in his arms. She was stood awkwardly her whole body stiff and clammy. As the man tried to walk out another officer stood up and held on to the man.

They reached the man and Olivia looked around at her niece and raised an eyebrow. Lydia managed a slight nod.

"You're under arrest…" she intoned feeling the hatred rise us her body.

* * *

After calming Lydia and letting her sleep in the crib, Olivia walked downstairs to watch the interview. The officer who had been booking him joined her on the stairs.

"What was he in for?" she asked

"He was seen speeding in a van." The officer replied.

"Van? Oh god… where's the van now?" Olivia asked quickly.

"We had it towed." The officer replied, puzzled at the interest Olivia paid in the van.

"I need you to get that van and tow it to forensics. Tell 'em Olivia sent it and it could be 'The Keepers'. They need to gut the thing." Olivia finished.

"Sure…" he said. He walked off.

Olivia took a deep breath and ran to the interview room to watch behind the one-way mirror.

* * *

She was greeted by Munch and Fin, all smiled at her warmly.

"Anything yet?" she asked.

"Nothing. Name of Michael Anderson and knows are Nathaniel Jameson, who we're holding questioned. Not saying a word without an attorney and we don't know when they're going to arrive." Fin filled. Olivia moaned in frustration. She knew if he said nothing or if they found no evidence in the van then her beautiful strong niece would be dragged backwards, kicking and screaming my defence attorneys, she didn't want that for Lydia.

"What were you doing with the van?" asked Elliot sounding extremely frustrated.

Anderson smiled, taunting Elliot. He took the bait.

"Couldn't, get a girl of your own? Needed to knock them around, tie them up and force them to get anywhere near you? Shall I tell you why? You're pathetic, you're not a man because no self respecting man would lay a hand on a woman in a violent way, not a hand." Elliot shouted. He knew he shouldn't but the pain this man had caused not only to his victims, but also to families, to Olivia drove him insane.

He got up and walked out, and went to the little room behind the interview room.

"I'm sorry. Son of a bitch just sits there stupid." He muttered as some sort of unnecessary apology to his outburst.

"Don't apologise," Olivia whispered, "You're doing great." She hugged him. She was grateful to be close to him. They let go of each other. Olivia's heart felt heavy as she watched the man who hurt her niece sit there. Anderson looked annoyed, his knee was shaking violently under the table, his steely gaze was full of anger and hate.

"You really pissed him off El," munch remarked. They turned to leave and let him stew. An almighty crash interrupted them they turned to find the table overturned and the chair across the room.

"Stupid bitches deserved it! All of them especially the last one with screwed up attitude…All bitches should die!" Anderson screamed, his face red.

Olivia's face matched the feelings of the other detectives. Pure shock and horror.


	5. the end

_Weeks later_

Alex walked up to the small group of detectives who were sat around Cragens desk. Olivia looked up in hope.

"We won!" Alex said a broad smile filling her face. Her smile was matched by everyone elses. They'd grown close to Lydia in the past few weeks. Since, Anderson's outburst the whole story had come flooding out.

Anderson kidnapped the young girls that Jaimeson picked out, abused sexually and physically the girls and dumped them. Jamieson kept photo's and pieces of the girls as a trophy….bits of hair, underwear etc. That's why the media had given him the nickname of the 'Keeper'. It had been horrendous what those girls had endured and each detective was mentally drained. A lot had happened. Lydia had moved in with Olivia, they'd practically become daughter and mother, Olivia's sister, was staying in a hotel nearby throughout the proceedings. It was the most time they'd spent together in years.

Olivia jumped up and hugged Elliot who was standing beside her. The rest of the team hugged her.

"I know Lydia didn't want to be there in case it went wrong, but go find her." Elliot said. Olivia nodded.

"Of course!" she replied. She grabbed her coat.

"Thanks Alex." She whispered, watery eyed.

"Give her our love," Fin shouted after her.

* * *

Olivia walked in to the small cafe, that her niece was working in to take her mind off the court case – get on with her life was what she'd said.

Olivia sat at a table, looking for her beautiful niece. When Lydia saw her, she paled and went and sat with her.

"Well…." She whispered.

"He'll not be hurting anyone again sweetie." Olivia smiled. Lydia smiled and breathed deeply, a slight laugh escaped her which was followed by tears. She hugged her aunt hard.

"Oh my god, Olivia, thank you. Thank you." She said between gasps, and laughs.

"I'd do anything for you." Olivia whispered. "Divine retribution….."

"I got to go see everyone at the station and my mum- please...i got to…I want to…"Lydia was lost for words- overcome with joy and relief and gratitude. They got up and walked out of the restaurant, Olivia's arm around her shoulders.


End file.
